Future Kids
by NaluGirl
Summary: Have you ever wonder what would happen if Natsu and Lucy kids came from the future. Well I will tell what I think will hapen


Future Kids

This starts when Natsu and Lucy are at the guild hall. "I need to go a mission." Lucy said to Maryjane. "Then go on your own" Maryjane said "I want to go on a job that…" Lucy said before a light appear "Maryjane, What is that?" Lucy ask "I don't know." Maryjane answer. All of a sudden 2 kids were their "Hey you sent us to the wrong time Layla" the older kid said "Sorry big brother" the little one said Natsu step forward to see what they were doing and ask them "What are you doing here little ones?" Natsu asked "Hmm…Why do you look so much like my dad" the older one ask "I don't know why but you can call me Natsu" Natsu said "By any chance is this the Fairy Tail Guild" the older one ask "Yeah" Lucy said "Layla who sent us back to the old guild hall" the older one said "I am sorry Igneel" the little one said "My name is Igneel Dragneel and this is my little sister Layla Dragneel, it seem we went back in time we need to find our parents from this time their names are….Natsu Dragneel and at this time if they're not marry yet my mother's name is….Lucy Heartfilia" the older one said everyone start looking at Natsu and Lucy. "Wait are you saying that I am your mother and Natsu is your father?" Lucy ask surprise "Yup" Igneel said. Lucy couldn't believe so she faint and fell to the ground "Mommy!" yelled Layla. Natsu ran to Lucy side and pick her up and took her to her house. "I will take Lucy home and put her in bed, and would you two come with me" Natsu said to the kids, as they were leaving they heard whispers saying "Yay for them" or "I'm so happy for them" as Natsu heard them he started to blush and then Layla ask him "Daddy why is your face red?" "It's none thing" Natsu said blushing hard then before. When they got there, Natsu put Lucy in her bed "Are you sure that me and Lucy are your parents" Natsu ask "Yes we are sure because our parents told us about how you and mommy told each other you guys fell after we leave this time. "So how did I tell her" Natsu ask "Sorry but we have to keep that a secret. We promises dad and mom" Igneel said as he put one finger up to his mouth. "Where I am at? And I had a dream where mine and Natsu's Children came from the future" Lucy said as she was getting up "Lucy that wasn't a dream." Natsu said "Yeah mom dad is right you are the forgetful one" Layla said "Natsu you said what" Lucy look mad and kick Natsu in the wall. Then out of nowhere Happy came and got in the way of Lucy's kick. "Wait Happy' Lucy said kicking him in the head 'I am so sorry Happy" "Was it for Natsu?" Happy asked getting up "Yeah he said that I forget a lot" Lucy said "I never said that" Natsu said staying away from Lucy "Sorry we meant the future dad say it" Igneel said "Who are you guys?" Happy ask "Wait you don't know!" Natsu said "No when I came back from the bathroom you guys were gone and everyone was saying 'I'm happy for them' next I came here and got kick in the face" Happy said "These are mine and Lucy kids" Natsu said with a smile "What!" Happy yelled "They came from the future because they got sent to the wrong time" Lucy explain to Happy "When do we have you Igneel?" Natsu ask lgneel "Let's see what year it is …..in 5 years I will be born and 7 years for Layla and 2 years you two get marry." Igneel said in a flash of light came in the room "Layla! Igneel!" a voice called Then all of a sudden Levy came out, but it wasn't her "Its Aunt Levy" Layla said "There you guys are" future Levy said "Are you future Levy?" Lucy ask "Yes I am" future Levy said "I have a question" Lucy said "What is it?" she ask Lucy "who do you marry?" Lucy ask "well I am not marry yet' Levy said 'but I am going to marry Gajeel in a month and I mean I month in the future from my time" "Yay! You don't mine if I tell the past you who you marry" Lucy asked "Sorry, but no" Levy said "Okay I understand." Lucy said sad "Good bye" Levy said "Good Bye" Natsu and Lucy said at the same time. Days had past and Natsu had ask Lucy on a date then Natsu said that he loved Lucy forever and then years past and they got marry and had Igneel and Layla. Ps when Natsu repose to Lucy, Happy had write poetry for Natsu to read to Lucy it said "Fire burns better when I am around you Lucy and will you marry me?" Lucy start laughing out loud and said yes and Natsu was brushing hard when she laugh, but he was happy.


End file.
